


Aramis and Captain Treville for Buckeye01

by lluviayui



Series: Part 3 of the Double Trouble series [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviayui/pseuds/lluviayui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright time for another quick drawing for one of the scenes from the super story "Promises to Keep".. This scene was based on this part of the story "Aramis was not sleeping but had heard his captain’s lamenting. “Porth’s. . . d’Artt. . . would be dead. . . had to help save,” the medic disagreed with a slurred reply. “Shh, don’t try to talk,” the captain soothed." Hope Buckeye01 and you All like it!! and Thank you for all of you that have commented, and gave kudos :D!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aramis and Captain Treville for Buckeye01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckeye01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckeye01/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/OOGnl1B)


End file.
